The Others
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Todd and John are trying to find the association between Irene and Marty, but Marty's other personalities make it difficult for them as they seek the truth behind Marty's mental illness.


The Others

AN: Marty did not leave town after stabbing Kelly, throwing Natalie off the roof. Victor turned her in and she has been staying in Saint Ann's for treatment.

John stared at the envelope that he had been sent anonymously. He had watched the surveillance tape at least a dozen times, but he still had a hard time believing what he was seeing. He had been certain that Marty had killed Doctor Buhari. Her fingerprints were the only ones found on the murder weapon.

At the time of the murder he had subpoenaed the surveillance tapes only to find that they were missing and John assumed that Marty had destroyed the evidence before taking off, but now he knew he was wrong.

The hospital footage that had been sent to him didn't show Marty in Doctor Buhari's office. John watched as Irene broke into the office and rummaged through Marty's medical records. When Doctor Buhari walked in Irene stabbed her.

John now knew who the guilty party was, but he didn't know why. What was Irene looking for in the medical charts? How were Marty and Irene connected? How did Marty's fingerprints end up on the weapon? John needed answers, this case had been bothering him for months and he would never find peace until it had been solved. He would have to interrogate Marty.

-

"Detective Mcbain, how can I help you?" Doctor Levin asked as he opened his office door.

"I have to ask Marty some questions about the night that Doctor Buhari was killed."

"Marty's far too sick to be able to answer any of your questions detective."

"I have a court order for her medical files and I will need to question her right away."

"I understand Detective. I will gather her medical files right away, but I think that it would be best for me to question her on your behalf. I'm afraid that your presence will greatly upset her and would undermine any progress that I have made."

John thought about it, but he had to be the one to question Marty. They had history and she wouldn't be able to fool him the way that she had fooled her doctor's in the past. "I'm sorry, but I need to be the one to question Marty.

"That's the thing, Marty has Dissociative Identity Disorder and her alters might not let you talk to her."

"Marty has DID? She might be faking it," John stated.

"I'm very good at reading people and let me assure you, she's not faking it."

"Well, I'd still like to question her," John stated.

"On one condition, I have to be in the room with you at all times."

"Fine by me."

-

"Marty, detective Mcbain has a few questions for you," Doctor Levin stated. Marty was rocking in her chair as she stared out the window.

She turned to face him and John took a step backwards. Marty's face had a huge scar that looked eerily similar to Todd's scar.

"What happened to her?" John whispered to Doctor Levin.

"I needed a scar so I stole a knife from the cafeteria. What's he doing here?" Marty asked.

"Detective Mcbain has a couple of questions for Marty."

"Marty's mine to protect and it will be a cold day in hell before I ever let you speak to her. Haven't you caused her enough pain when you abandoned her for that white-trash skanky bitch Natalie?"

"Leave Natalie out of it. I just have a couple of questions that I need to ask."

"So ask, and I'll answer them if I feel like it."

"Have you ever seen this woman before?" John asked as he handed a picture of Irene to Marty.

"I haven't had the privilege of meeting her, but the others have and I know all about her connection to my Marty."

"How does Marty know her" Doctor Levin asked.

"Sorry, that's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know."

"T.M. I thought that you were going to help me so that Marty could heal," Doctor Levin stated.

"That was before you brought him her. You betrayed Marty by bringing him here and have proven that you can't be trusted," Marty said as she lunged at Doctor Levin and began to strangle him.

"We need help in here," John screamed as he tried to pry Marty away from the doctor.

Two orderlies came in and pried Marty off of Doctor Levin as they injected her with a sedative. Once Marty was out they placed her in restraints.

"Are you okay?" John asked as Doctor Levin massaged his neck.

"I'll be okay."

"Who was that?" John Mcbain asked.

"That was T.M. He's one of Marty's most dangerous and unpredictable alters."

"What does T.M. stand for?" John asked although he was sure that he already knew.

"Todd Manning," Doctor Levin answered.


End file.
